Kayla Visits Fiore
by Nina Winter Rose
Summary: Kayla Visits Fiore is a story about a younge queen who was a childhood friend of Lucy Heartfilia. This takes place after they get back from tenrou island, a little bit before the Grand Magic games. Kayla also knows Laxus from the time he was exiled. She is 22yo. If I get positive feedback I might do another one
1. Chapter 1

I'm siting in. The back of a restaurant, peeling potatoes. Most people would wonder why a heiress would end up like this. But nobody knows who I am, and I have to keep it like that. If they find out in still alive they will kill me. Who am I? I'm Kayla Dare Queen, Heiress to the Queen fortune and last of the Queen royal family. In my family if you are born with magic it is always the same one. Key holder magic. The ability to summon beings from different dimensions and form a contract with them. Usually one is born with the ability to do that with either Angels, Demons, Celestial Spirits, or Gods. But not me, I can summon all four. That is why I'm being hunted, they want to kill me and take my keys to use them for some kind of ritual. So I'm in hiding. I have to earn money some how, and to not stand out I work in a restaurant at the back. Where nobody can see me. I do simple things like peal and cut fruits and vegetables, I was the dishes, wipe down the counters, sweep and mop, and do paperwork that the boss is to busy for. He seems to be the only one that trusts me. Everyone else doesn't. It's not like I don't know why, because I do and I understand. I'm always wearing a hood and face mask so nobody can see my face. I always wear jeans and a hoodie, nothing fancy.

I have finished peeling and cutting the potatoes, the chef takes them and puts them into a pot. I do what I always do, helping out here and there. A boy walks in "We need some help out here! Who isn't busy?" he says. I quickly busy myself. I've never seen this boy before, he has Blue-Black hair and is only wearing pants. He sees me and grabs my hand, dragging me out. I make a squeaking notice when he says "this one doesn't seem to be busy so he will help us." The waiters look at me, my heart starts pounding. "Grey, he needs to get changed then" a red head says. I quickly shake my head no. A blond girl smiles at me and asks "What's your name?" I motion to my throat, I've been doing this since I went into hiding. She frowns "Oh, your mute. Then you can just work on brining the food out and clearing off tables, ok?" I quickly nod and get to work. I recognize the girl, Lucy Heartfilia. She used to be an Heiress like me, but she ran away and eventually her father lost everything he had. Maybe she could help me? I doubt it. I doubt she even remembers me. T

he day is finally over and I'm bringing more dishes to the kitchen when I notice some people enter threw the workers door. I recognize them as the men that had tried to kill me. I stack the Prince the dishes and out them into the soap. I drop the last one in as in violently grabbed "You think it's her?" one of them asks. I try to get away but he tightens his grip on me. He pulls down my mask and nods. I bite his hand making him let go of me then run threw the door and into the dinning area. Lucy and her friends from fairy tail are still here, I and hide behind her. They storm threw the door and look around "Come here girly" one of them says when he notices me. I shake my head no. "Eh, look. Blondie. You should get away from her. She is dangerous. A wanted criminal! From a different country!" He tells her, I hug Lucy from behind and hide my face in her back, she is taller then me.

She always has been. I'm four foot tall, so I guess that makes me short. "Lucy, get away from him" the boy from before yells while the a pink haired boy yells "Get the hell away from Lucy!" I tighten my arms around her and whisper "Lucy, you can't let them get me. Their after my keys! They want to kill me! Lucy! Please! For old times sake, help me." I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. She pulls out a key and summons Leo. Within second they defeats the men then turns to me. Everyone is staring at Lucy now. She pulls me into her arm, Leo raises his eyebrow a little as he looks at us. Lucy takes my hood and mask off and asks "What are you doing here Kayla Sama? Shouldn't you be home? Running your kingdom and company?" I sigh "Lucy Chan, I….I should be. But right now I have someone taking care of it while I'm in hiding. Unfortunately I'm going to have to find a new hiding place…You see, those people work for a man that is trying to capture me. He wants to use me and my keys for some kind of ritual. Whatever ritual it is requires my blood." I tell her, she sighs and pulls me into her arms again." Common, let's go to Fairy Tail! But first, maybe to my house or shopping to get you a change of cloths!" she says then pulls my hand and walks out the door. I have a feeling I'm going to be fired, but I don't care. I was going to quit anyways.

Lucy drags me to her home but nothing is in my size so she gets her money and the money that I had earned and takes me shopping. She drags me from store to store, having me try things on, buying what things that fit me and look nice. By the time it's dark I have three dresses, four pants, four shorts, eight skirts, sixteen shirts, two high heel boots, and four high heels along with a bunch of accessories. Leo is with us, carrying the bags. He insisted, saying anything to help his princess." I find it cute. As we walk I can feel one of my keys heating up, Fennec wants out. Fennec is one of my demon keys, he's a Kitsune. I sigh and summon him, in a poof of smoke he appears and takes my bags from me as he says "My beautiful Goddess, you should have let me out sooner! Then you wouldn't have had to carry these annoying bags." I roll my eyes "Fen, you always want out. And it's always because you want to play!" I tell him. He gives me a smirk, "But I will do anything for you." I giggle as we continue to shop. I stop walking and stare into a store, there is a hooded jacket on display. I want it. Fennec goes in before I can even take a step and buys it for me. He really is wonderful. Eventually we stop and go back to her apartment. Lucy puts her things while I'm not sure what to do with mine. Until fennec brings me a chest from the demon world, it's a beautiful widen chest with My name engraved on the top and flames all over it. He helps me organize my things. Putting everything in it. It's at the end of Lucy's bed. I look over to Lucy, she is already done and Leo is gone. Fennec whispers "goodnight" into my ear before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I wake up before Lucy and take a shower. I decide on a skirt with chains, my strapless shirt, high heel boots, and my new hoodie my keys hidden in its inside pocket. I dry and brush my long red curly hair then put it in a pony tail. I head downstairs and start making breakfast. By the time I'm done making and playing food Lucy comes downstairs dressed and ready to go. We quickly eat and them she takes my hand and drags me to her guild hall. She pushes the doors in, drags me over to the bar, and introduced me to Mirajane. She drags me off to meet people countless times. Eventually I go up to the second floor, grab a book from the library and sit at a table near the railing that overlooks the first floor. I open the book and start reading. After a while I can feel someone glaring at me so I look up, siting at the table across from mime are four people. A tall bulky blond dude, a tall skinny guy with a visor, a tall woman dressed in green, and a tall man that looks like some kind of knight. The blond is glaring at me, I don't know why but he looks familiar. I get the feeling I've met him before. "I suggest you take a picture, it will last longer" I say, smirking at him. He growls "Who are you?" I roll my eyes, how about you tell me first and then I will tell you." I reply he growls again as he says "Laxus Dreyar, and you?" "Oh me? I'm Lucy Heartfilia's friend. I'm from another country though." I reply. He squirts his eyes as he glares at me. I giggle, he is the same as when I first met him. I didn't recognize him at first but it has been years since we last met. "how about you take a guess. I will give you a clue. I'm someone you know but haven't seen in years. Someone you used to visit. And at one point you told me that I look horrible when I was forced to wear a, yes ugly dress." I tell him. His glare intensifies "Kayla? I want you to meet Master Makarov!" Lucy yells. I sigh, close my book, and head down stairs as Laxus's eyes widen. Half way down the stairs I hear a chair fall and Laxus yell "Kayla Dare Queen?" Lucy give me a questionly look, I shrug. "met him when he was exiled" I tell her then I walk up to a short man standing at the bar, beer in hand. He is checking me out and I know instantly that his Makarov Dreyar, Laxus's perverted old grandfather. I smile and hold out my hand "As you have heard I'm Kayla Dare Queen, Nice to meet you Master Makarov." He nods and shakes my hand as he asks "How old are you?" I take a step back "Twenty two, why?" I reply. He nods and asks "Do you like my grandson?" I stare at him, why is he asking me this? "Umm…Master Makarov? I haven't seen him in years. The most I can say is I like him as a friend but nothing more. After all I was fifteen when I met him. And before you go trying to set us up with the she demon, I'm way to busy for love." I tell him. He rolls his eyes at me. "Oh that's right! You were telling me about it last night. We should go talk to Freed and Levy! They might be able to help!" Lucy tells me, then grabs my hand and starts dragging me.

I can feel Laxus's glare as me, Freed, Lucy, and Levy sit at the table I was at. Freed hand gotten every book about Rituals he could find. Is he mad that I stole Freed from him? Or that I'm here? Is it that he thinks I will tell them his secrets? I turn and look at him, he leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table glaring at me. So I mimic him, Lucy gives me a questionly look until Laxus let's out an annoyed grunt. He gets up and walks away, so I put my feet down and giggle. Freed and levy look up from their books "he is so much fun to tease" I tell them, then glance over at Laxus. He stopped halfway down the stairs and is glaring at me. "He really hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. How cute." I say giggling. Laxus turns away and goes to the bar. I smirk as we go back to reading the books. After half an hour I have a headache from all the yelling and fighting. I don't understand how they can concentrate for so long like this. Laxus is at the bar again, drinking. I sneak downstairs, snag his headphones and then sneak upstairs and put them on. Thankfully they block out all the noise, I put so soft music on and go back to reading. Its like that every day for a week. In the morning we would go to the Guild, if tease Laxus as I'm reading some book about Rituals. Eventually he will storm down to the bar and start drinking and after he falls asleep I will take his headphones and use them. I return them before he even wakes up! Finally half way threw the eighth day we finish. we have gone threw all the books and nothing makes sense. A few mention a Key holder but it's all Celestial Spirit. So we give up on the Guilds library and decide to go to the public library, which means I have to give Laxus his headphones back. As they walk to the door I go over to Laxus to find him asleep. With a smirk I get a piece of paper and fold it in half on the front I write "you were asleep sooooo" then open it up and on the left I write "I kept the headphones. Yay me, boo you!" and on the right I write "So if you want me I'm a the public library with the others." Then I flip it over and write "Oh and if you want, that offer I made you before you disappeared is still on the table!" Then I close it and place it in front of him and follow the others out as I change the music.

We go to a table and sit down, Freed and Levy goes to search for books on rituals while I go threw my playlist and talk to Lucy about what we are going to do next. After we go threw the books here. If we can't find any here she wants us to go to the Sabertooth Guild hall because apparently they have a huge library but that would wait until tomorrow. Levy and Freed bring pile after pile of books, by the time we had decided what to do next they had finished and listened as we go over the plan. We start going threw book after book. First we go threw to see if any mention key holders, those that don't go on the floor in a pile. So far nothing. We eventually finish then put the books that we don't need up and go threw the books we have. None of them end up being useful, it's all celestial spirit key holders. And it takes us two weeks to do it. None that are actually useful as well. So by the end of the fifteenth day at the library we are putting all of the books back. As I put books back I can feel someone's glare, I ignore it. Suddenly the headphones are being lifted off my head, I hit the person in the stomach and instantly hear a grunt. I look up and see Laxus glaring down at me. I glance at the others, they aren't paying attention. So I lean up and whisper "Have you thought about my offer?" into his ear. Before he can answer someone runs past, pushing Laxus over and making us kiss. That gets Lucy's attention who gasps which gets Freeds and Levy's attention. Laxus takes a couple steps back, and looks away. I just look down, my face a bright red. Freed is staring at us wide eyed. I quickly turn back around and put the book I was holding up. Then I turn and head towards the exit. We still have to finish putting the books up, order the tickets for the train, and contact the Master of Sabertooth. But I don't care.

Lucy and Levy quickly follow me, leaving Laxus and Freed to put the last of the books up. The three of us go to a Bakery I had noticed on our way to the library, I'm surprised it's still open. We go in and sit at a small table "So, how is it kissing Laxus?" Levy asks, I burry my face in my arms. How could she ask such a question? "I dunno, does that really count as a kiss? Like it only even happened cuz someone shoved him!" I tell them. Lucy laughs. "not funny guys!" I've had his headphone for two weeks! I can't believe he didn't even notice! And then he gets shoved into me and forced to kiss me! He is sooooo going to kill me! Common it's not like he even likes me!" I whine then look up at them. "How about we make the trip to Sabertooth a girls only trip? We stay there and look threw the books and when we are done we can enjoy the festival and talk about your crush on Laxus." Lucy tells me, excitedly. I hide my face again as I mumble "Good idea, you tell Freed and contact the Master of Sabertooth." I tell her.

The next morning we drag our luggage to the train station, the Master of Sabertooth has already agreed to our request. Apparently we will be staying with him for the time being. Its so early that the sun hasn't even risen yet, we get our tickets and wait a couple minutes for the train. I can feel somebody staring at me so I sit with Lucy and Levy. The plan is to make Laxus miss me, but I have a feeling it's not just Laxus they want to effect. Once we get on the train I feel the person go away, weird. The train ride is long but at least I can watch the sunrise from numerous areas. I stare out the window as I listen to Levy and Lucy go over the plan. Its simple, go threw the library to see if we can find what We are looking for and if the festival is still going on by the end of it go and enjoy it. Wait a couple weeks before going back. I'm honestly surprised they haven't found me though, three weeks without so much as a move from them. I know they know where I am but why haven't they made a move yet? I don't know, but it's putting me on edge. Maybe they are planning something? Or waiting for me to be alone? I'm scared…we can't even figure out what they want to do with me. The hours pass slowly as I go over my thoughts, I wish I had Laxus's headphones but I don't. Suddenly something is being put on my head, snapping me out of my thoughts. Erza Scarlet is siting down, I look up. It's Laxus's headphones, why did she have them? I pull them down around my neck, it's not just Erza that is here. Wendy, Carla, Cana, and Juvia are here as well. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask them. Juvia smiles "Juvia overheard Kayla's plan, Juvia and the others had just come back from a mission so Juvia and the others thought that we would help Kayla. Then Juvia and the others can enjoy the festival with Kayla, Lucy, and Levy. Juvia hopes that maybe Gray will miss her." I nod and give Juvia a small smile. "I suppose we need to tell the Sabertooth Guild master" I tell them. Juvia smiles brightly as she says "Juvia already told him, he said Juvia and the others are welcomed to join!"

By the time we get there it's breakfast time and my stomach is growling, the six of us get off. I quickly lose sight of the others as we get into the platform. It's crowded, ridiculously crowded. I had not been prepared for this. I struggle to get threw the crowd, saying excuse me more times then I can count. How am I going to find them? Everyone here is so tall! After what feels like forever I get to the edge, but I'm instantly shoved off and land on some gothic looking boy. "S-sorry!" I quickly say as I get off of him. After helping him up he nods and says "Its fine, I'm assuming someone shoved you off?" I quickly nod, as I quickly look around. The feeling Is back, someone Is watching me. But who? "Is this your first time here? Are you looking for someone?" I quickly nod "I was with my friends but we got separated. We were going to find the Sabertooth Guild master." I tell him as I grab the handle to my suitcase and stand it up. He nods "I was looking for him myself. Do you not know his name?" he tells me. I shake my head no. "Oh by the way, I'm Rough, Sting is the Sabertooth guild master. I suppose you could say I'm his right hand man. If you come with me I will help you find him." He adds. I nod and motion for him to go. I follow him as we look for Sting and my friends.

After half an hour of looking I finally see them, standing with a blond boy. Lucy is freaking out, waving her hands frantically as she yells at the boy. "Lucy! Look I found the Sabertooth's guild masters friend!" I yell, Lucy and the others turn towards me. My feet hurt, feet hurt and I regret wearing heels. We walk over to them, I grab her hands and ask "Can we please get going? My feet hurt Lu!" she sighs and nods. A couple minutes later the nine of us are at stings home, setting up his guest bedroom so that it can fit six people and an exceed. It's not hard, Wendy and Carla get the bed and the rest of us get sleeping bags. The room is big so it's easy to set everything up. After that we go to Sabertooth s library and start going threw their books. Turns out though, the festival has been bushed back two months because of some issues, so we will most likely be able to enjoy it. And so we do the same process we had done in the library. It takes about eight weeks, three times a week Lucy calls Freed to give him an update. Mainly so Laxus knows what's going on, she adds things like "I think rough is into Kayla" or "I think Kayla is into Sting" or sometimes "I saw Kayla and Rough flirting" and "I saw Kayla and Sting flirting" after a while Freed begged her to stop giving him updates on who was either into or flirting with who, I couldn't help but laugh at the desperation in his voice when I heard that. Obviously our plan is working. Good.

By the time we finish it's time for the festival. And we have found nothing again. With no idea where to look next we go to the festival. It's crowded, for the moist part we stay together but eventually everyone goes their separate ways. I try to stick with Lucy and Levy but after a while I end up losing them. I have felt eyes on me ever since we got to the festival and now I have a bad feeling. I go threw the crowd trying to find Lucy or one of the others. Suddenly I walk into someone, I back up and notice it's the man from before.

I take off running, pushing threw people and trying to find Lucy. I feel my keys warm up, they want out. They want to help, but I'm scared of losing them so I ignore it. Fen opens his gate himself, he does that when I refuse to let him come out. He is stubborn, I grab his hand and drag him with me. I run into a dead end, I turn and see him. So I summon more some others. An angel, god, and a celestial spirit. I do fight with them but I'm not nearly as powerful as they are, even when I'm using their power. I'm scared, but I still fight. We still fight. Everyone is watching us, one by one they get sent back. He kicks me back causing my keys to fall out of my jackets inside pocket. My eyes widen and I try to grab them but he is faster, as he picks me up by my hair I can feel tears role down my cheeks. I claw at his hand as I try to get free but it's futile. He just tightens his grip on my hair, everyone is so distracted by our fight that they don't even notice it's raining. And worse of all, nobody is helping. I'm on my own, but I'm used to that. Without my keys I'm completely useless. So I do the first thing that comes to mind, I scream "Wendy" at the too of my lungs. I decided on screaming for her because of her dragon hearing, she is sure to hear me.

The rain comes down harder, the man covers my mouth with his free hand. I bite it, he slaps me. Before he can do more a lightning bolt comes down and strikes him, he releases me and I fall onto the ground. I quickly grab my keys and scramble back, Wendy is running towards me. I knew I could count on her. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and asks "Are you ok Kayla Sama?" I slowly nod but it hurts, everything hurts. And I'm covered in mud. Wend, the sweet angel I have learnt she is heals me the best she can and I thank her. As she heals me though, the man gets struck by lightning numerous more times. I start to wonder how I didn't get hurt by it. If I had it would be obvious, but I didn't. So why? There is no way it's Laxus, why would he be here? He should be in Magnolia! And Zeus isn't even out! So….who? I look up at the sky, glad that Laxus's headphones are water proof but also curious. Another lightning strikes down, brighter then the other. I close my eyes tightly, a couple seconds later I'm being picked up. Suddenly I hear send gasp and say "Laxus Sama! What are you doing here?" I slowly open my eyes, it's Laxus. He doesn't answer just grunts. Then he looks down at me, worry written in his eyes. I give him a weak smile, "Its not as bad as it looks? Wendy healed me? Umm…it only looks this bad cuz I'm covered in mud?" I tell him, he sighs and shakes his head. "Don't worry, you can put me down now though" I add, he reluctantly puts me down. The three of us head off, it's not long before find a water fountain. I jump in it, it's quicker then going back to Stings house. I get out cleared of mud, but soaked from head to toe. I don't mind it. I have Poseidon contracted and Zeus so I'm not affected by water much. Laxus looks over at me, then he offers me an umbrella he had just bought, I shake my head no. He rolls his eyes and pulls me under it. I can feel fen pass threw the gate, he takes Laxus's umbrella then hands it to Wendy who was about to buy one herself. Laxus glares at him, but fen hands Laxus a bigger one then disappears in a cloud of smoke. I noticed before he had left he had used his fire to dry us. Laxus looks at me and I shrug.

He takes my hand and pulls me with him. Using the umbrellas to keep us dry the four of us enjoy the festival. Carla complains about the rain and I just roll my eyes. Of course Carla would complain about something we can't control. I stop when I stop something dangling from a prize wall, I drag Laxus over to the game. It's a key, but not just any key. It's hades, I've been looking for him for a very long time. I point to it and pull on Laxus's arm. He sighs and pays to play the game, I thought it would be simple at first but nope. Laxus tries, I try, Wendy tries but none of us seem to be able to get the key. Eventually I run out of money, I glare at the man who is running the game. I can feel a Key heat up, it's Zathos, God Of Good Luck. I summon him, with a smirk he pays the man and wins in the first try. Gaining the key, he gives it to me and pats my head. I ruffle his hair as I say "Thanks Zat! You're the best" and smiles. He chuckles under his breath as he goes back to the realm of Gods. Laxus let's out a loud grunt making me and Wendy laugh.

As we walk away I can hear someone scream "No! Somebody got the key!" I smirk, I had gotten the key before someone else. About half an hour layer Wendy disappears so it's just me and Laxus. I'm honestly glad she left, I tease Laxus ya. But I also get to know him a lot more, it's fun. By the end of the day it had stopped raining and we are eating some food as we sit on a bench. The town is beautiful and it's festival is amazing. He gets up telling me that he's going to be right back so I finish my food and wait for him. The moment he is gone though people come out and attack me, fen is faster then them and protects me. "shit" I whisper, I had let my guard down without even realizing it. I summon more and put on my fen demon dress, it's a fiery red dress that doesn't even reach the middle of my thighs, it's also sleeveless and comes with a matching heels and headband. I create a whip out of fire and lash it at the people attacking me. Not long after I'm join by Leo and Lucy. And after about ten minutes of fighting we are all stopped by the magic council who arrest them and try to arrest me until Lucy tells them what happened. Laxus comes back and when he looks at me, his face turns red. I had changed into my Zeus God dress. It's like my Fen god dress only is storm themed, it's rainy with lightning going all threw out it. I giggle as I look up at him, he quickly hands me a box as Sting says "Lets head back to my place guys, they are closing the festival for now until they figure out what happened." I nod, it's understandable with everything that has happened.

So we all head to his place and talk for a while before going to bed, in the morning someone from the council comes by. At the time I'm the only one up, he tells me about how the men worked for a woman that wanted to use my keys and my blood to combine all five realms into one and rule over everything. He also tells me that she and her followers have all been arrested. Then he leaves and all I can think is, so I can finally go home? But how do I tell Lucy and the others. They all act as if I'm staying, I don't have the heart to remind them that once everything is over I have to leave. I have to go back to my country, my kingdom, my people. I spend the rest of the festival with them, then I pack my belongings. I'm wearing the gift Laxus had bought me, it's a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Fen has already grabbed my chest from Magnolia and put it in the demon realm. He comes and puts my bag there as well. I leave a note saying "Love you all but I must be on my way now. Everything is over and done so I must return to my people. If you are ever near Beltarria I would love to see you." And then I leave.

The flight to Beltarria is long and boring. I go home to the castle but I want to turn around and go back. Back to Fiore. Back to Magnolia. Back to fairy tail. Back to Laxus. But I can't, I go into my room, take a shower and then go about my royal duties. It's hard running a country and company. But I do it anyways. And now that I'm back I have a lot to catch up on. Thankfully I have my keys, if I didn't I'd never be able to catch up on everything. A couple weeks after I'm back I'm siting on my thrown. Hearing the people out on what they need. A man o recognize walks up, he is only wearing a pair of boxers. I raise my eyebrow a little at him, I know that I know who he is but I'm tired to come up with a name to match his appearance. "So ummm, of this is people saying what they need then what I need is you to come back. You see, Laxus is very cranky and we can't handle him anymore. So….maybe you could come and do something about that? You should see Master Makarov though. The moment we told him your not coming back he started crying saying that he is never going to have great grand baby's. He keeps spontaneous crying, going on and on about how cute they would have been." He tells me. I roll my eyes, sounds just like them. "Unfortunately I cannot do that, I have a kingdom to run. If Laxus really misses me that much then tell him I said to man up and accept my offer!." I tell him, he nods then leaves.

The rest of the day is uneventful. A couple days later I fall asleep listening to them as they tell me my schedule for the day. Fen must have taken over because they didn't wake me up. I wake up feeling tingly, like I'm I the middle of an electric storm. I love it, it makes me think of Laxus. But then I year yelling, I open my eyes and he is standing there. Yelling at my guard to let him threw. I wave them off, they look at me confused but I wave them off again. Finally they let Laxus threw and he walks over to me. He sits in the throne that's for the king, making everyone gasp. He turns towards me and lifts me chin up "So, you told Gray to tell me to man up and accept your offer?" he asks. I nod, "How about we change the offer then? Instead of me joining a guild here I build a branch for fairy tail and run that?" he says. I nod again, he laughs "Your so tired your just going to his or shake your head, are you?" he asks, I nod then yawn.

"Would you kindly let go of my Queens face?" a man asks. Laxus glances over at the man then looks at me, he gives me a quick kiss on the lips then pulls me into his arms. Everyone gasps, I don't resist him. I just lay my head on his chest and stares at everyone. After a long nap on Laxus's lap we have a very long talk with Master Makarov about creating a branch to Fairy Tail in Beltarria and having Laxus be in charge of it. He agrees and then we undergo the process of doing that. Within six month I'm dating Laxus and we have a branch of Fairy Tail here. He is constantly adding members, the thunder legion has come to no surprise. I have made Freed my Royal Advisor so he is doing that and taking quests. So far, everything is perfect and I'm happy. That's all I need.


	2. Chapter 1 redone

I have had writers block for a while now so i decided to read some of my stories. I'm the end I decided to make some improvements and changes to this. I hope you like it!

* * *

I'm siting in the back of a restaurant, peeling potatoes. Most people would wonder how an heiress and future queen would end up like this. But nobody knows who I am, and I have to keep it like that. Not just for my safety but theirs as well. If they find out where is am they will kill me and whoever is protecting me. Who am I? I'm Kayla Dare Queen, Heiress to the Queen fortune and last of the Queen royal family. In my family if you are born with magic it is always the same one. Key holder magic. The ability to summon beings from different dimensions and form a contract with them. Usually one is born with the ability to do that with either Angels, Demons, Celestial Spirits, or Gods. But not me, I can summon all four. That is one of the reasons why I'm being hunted, they want to use me for some kind of ritual. All I know about it is that it requires my keys and blood. The second reason is because I'm Queen, they use my age and gender as a reason for me not to be queen. So I also have to hide from the uprising. The people that want me dead so they can take over my country. So I'm in hiding and I have to earn money some how at the same time I cant stand out. So I work in the back of a restaurant. Where nobody can see me. I do simple things like prep work, I wash the dishes, wipe down the counters, sweep and mop, and do paperwork that the boss is to busy for. He seemed to be the only one that trusted me from the beginning. Everyone else didn't. It's not like I don't know why, because I do and I understand. It's hard to trust someone who doesn't show their face. Plus they know nothing about me to top it off. But they eventually warm up to me. They believe I'm simply really shy on top of being mute.

The moment i finish peeling and cutting the potatoes, the chef takes them and puts them into a pot. I do what I always do, helping out here and there. Making sure all the prep work is done and that nothing needs peeled, cut, or anyone needs help. A boy walks in_** "We need some help out here! Who isn't busy?"**_ he says. I quickly busy myself, well I make myself look busy. I've never seen this boy before, he has Blue-Black hair and is only wearing pants. Ass I try to sneak off to the owners office he spots me. I try to make a dash into the boss's office but the boy grabs my hand and drags me out. My shoes make a noise as he drags me, he says The pitied looks I receive makes me want to curl in on myself. I don't recognize the waiters, they examine me as my heart starts pounding. _**"Grey, he needs to get changed then"**_ a red head says. I quickly shake my head no. _**"Why not?"**_ The red head demands. A blond girl spots me, she smiles and asks _**"What's your name?"**_ I motion to my throat, I've been doing this since I went into hiding. She frowns _**"Oh, your mute. Then you can just work on brining the food out and clearing off tables, ok?"**_ I quickly nod and get to work. I recognize the girl, Lucy Heartfilia. She used to be an Heiress like me, but she ran away and eventually her father lost everything he had. Maybe she could help me? I doubt it. I doubt she even remembers me. The day is finally over and I'm bringing more dishes to the kitchen. Almost done, then we can all sit down and enjoy some food.

I finish setting the plates out, I always serve the others their food before eating. At the end of every day we always get to a free dinner. It's the best perk of working here. I silently eat as I listen to everyone talk. I'm glad Lucy got new friends, after her mother died she became so lonely. It's good to see her happy like this.. I'm brought from my thoughts by a man entering. Before anyone can tell him the place is closed he attacks. I end up hiding in the kitchen with the rest of the kitchen staff while the mages fight him. Though he didn't attack me specifically I know I'm the one he was after, I saw his guild mark. He is from an assassins guild, the guild is from my kingdom. I've had a guard time trying to flush them out. It's annoying. After the man is arrested and the mages go home I sneak off to my place. Gods I'm so tired. I take a nice long, hot bath I put on my nightgown and curl up on my bed only to find a fox. A small smile spreads across my lips as I curl up around him, holding him against my chest.

I wake up the next morning, since the restaurant took a lot of damage it wont be open for a couple days. I should take this time to go speak with Lucy. I take a quick shower before getting dressed and heading toward she train. From there it was four hour ride, an hour in a couple people came into my cart and sit down. I don't know who they are but I try to be ass invisible as possible. I pretend to sleep as I listen to them. It's a small girl, a man with lots of piercings and motion sickness, and a black exceed with a sword. I listen closely when the girl, Levy mentions that Lucy got hurt. Apparently she got hurt by the assassin, some kind of poison…. Oh no, she is going to diem I just know it. And worst of all its all my fault. But then again… if I get there in time I have Apollo. No, he is mad at me. He might not help. So I have any other keys that could help? Angels? Who even works today? Dammit! The moment we stop in magnolia I follow them off the train. I have no idea where Fairy Tail is but thank the gods they do, and they are going there. So I continue following them. Hopping they would pick up the pace. The man slows as he watches me. The girl, Levy grabs him and starts quickly walking as she argues with him reminding him that they are in a hurry. So I hurry up as well, trying to keep them at last in my sight. Finally I get there, during the walk I had talked to Apollo. I apologized for not listening to him and told him he was right. I should have listened to him from the beginning. The moment I walk in I hear someone yell _**"Lucy? I told you to lay down!"**_ I look around, Lucy is leaning against the bar. Telling Erza that she is fine._** "Your not fine! Listen to her bright eyes! Your poisoned, I can't even make a cute in time. The most you can do is rest and hope Wendy can stall it long enough for me to cure you!"**_ a man screams at her. _**"I can't just lay around! I need to find Queenie! Don't get in my way!"**_Lucy screams at them. **_"Who is Queenie? Ever sense you heard that the man was after someone named Queen you have been like this!"_** Erza demands. I push everyone out of my way and catch Lucy as she faints. I instantly lay her down on a table as Apollo appears next to me. He instantly starts healing her. The moment I look around I realize everyone is staring at me. I guess that is to be expected. _**"Who are you?"**_ Natsu demands as he storms over here, a celestial spirit being the only thing stopping him from trying to hurt me._** "Enough, she is helping Lucy. If you hurt her she might change her mind!"**_ he growls making Natsu stop.

He then turns to me _**"So who are you?"**_ The spirit demands. **_"Since you are Lucy Chans spirit I know I can trust you, but what about all these people?"_** I ask while motioning to the guild members. _**"You can trust them"**_ he tells me, I nod and with a wave of my hand the doors shut. I take my cloak off, fold it, and put it on the bar as I tell them_** "I am Queenie. Though that is not my real name, it's a nickname Lucy gave me when we were children. I guess you could say I'm the only childhood friend she has. I haven't see her in years though." **_ I sit at the bar and examine the spirit. _**"Then what's your real name?"**_ He asks. Before I can answer Lucy is sitting up and looking around._** "Queenie!"**_she shouts as she jumps up and hugs me. I give her a small smile as I hug her. _**"Hello Lucy, it's nice to see you again. I actually have something for you."**_I tell her. She starts shaking her head no. _**"I couldn't possibly take something from you! You already had Apollo heal me after all!"**_ she protests. _**"but it's something I want to give you, plus you want, and she wants to be given to you. She might not say it, but I know she misses you. No matter how much she teases you about not having a boyfriend"**_ I explain, she tilts her head in co fusion. So I take out a key that's wrapped in a cloth and hand it to her. She slowly unwraps it, all of a sudden she squeals and hugs me. _**"You found her! You found Aquarius! But why didn't you form a contract with her?"**_ she says, excitedly._** "although Aquarius is a nice friend she's is your spirit, I would never take her from you."**_ I explain, a small smile on my lips. The rest of the day is spent with Lucy introducing me to everyone as Queenie.

That night Lucy demands I stay with her. I don't fight it, knowing that it's a waist to try. The next morning I get up early and take a shower, by the time I'm o breakfast is done, Lucy has already eaten, and she is getting into the shower. So I eat breakfast, Fennec comes out and joins me. We make small talk as we go over a bunch of things. Mainly what I'm going to do now. Lucy comes into the kitchen and instantly demands we spend the day shopping. So we do and she drags me from store to store, having me try things on, buying what things that fit me and look nice. By the time it's dark I have three dresses, four pants, four shorts, eight skirts, sixteen shirts, two high heel boots, and four high heels along with a bunch of accessories. Leo is with us, carrying the bags. He insisted, saying _**"anything to help my princess."**_ I find it cute. As we walk I can feel one of my keys heating up, Fennec wants out. Fennec is one of my demon keys, he's a Kitsune. I sigh and summon him, in a poof of smoke he appears and takes my bags from me as he says _**"My beautiful Goddess, you should have let me out sooner! Then you wouldn't have had to carry these annoying bags."**_ I roll my eyes _**"Fen, you always want out. And it's always because you want to play!"**_I tell him. He gives me a smirk _**"But I will do anything for you."**_ He whispers, i giggle as we continue to shop. I stop walking and stare into a store, there is a hooded jacket on display. I want it. Fennec goes in before I can even take a step and buys it for me. He really is wonderful. Eventually we stop and go back to her apartment. Lucy puts her things while I'm not sure what to do with mine. Until fennec brings me a chest from the demon world, it's a beautiful wooden chest with My name engraved on the top and flames all over it. He helps me organize my things. Putting everything in it. It's at the end of Lucy's bed. I look over to Lucy, she is already done and Leo is gone. Fennec whispers _**"goodnight"**_ into my ear before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. That night I tell Lucy everything.

I wake up before Lucy and take a shower. I decide on a skirt with chains, my strapless shirt, high heel boots, and my new hoodie my keys hidden in its inside pocket. I dry and brush my long red curly hair then put it in a pony tail. I head downstairs and start making breakfast. By the time I'm done making and plaiting the food Lucy comes downstairs dressed and ready to go. We quickly eat and then she takes my hand and drags me to her guild hall. She pushes the doors in, drags me over to the bar, and introduced me to Mirajane. She hadn't green here the other day. She drags me off to meet people countless times. All of them had been out on missions when I got here. Eventually I go up to the second floor, grab a book from the library and sit at a table near the railing that overlooks the first floor. I open the book and start reading.

After a while I can feel someone glaring at me so I look up, siting at the table across from mine are four people. A tall bulky blond dude, a tall skinny guy with a visor, a tall woman dressed in green, and a tall man that looks like some kind of knight or nobleman. The blond is glaring at me, I don't know why but he looks familiar. I get the feeling I've met him before. _**"I suggest you take a picture, it will last longer"**_ I say, smirking at him. He growls _**"Who are you?"**_ I roll my eyes _**"how about you tell me first and then I will tell you."**_ I reply he growls again as he says _**"Laxus Dreyar, and you?" "Oh me? I'm Lucy Heartfilia's friend. I'm from another country though."**_I reply. He squirts his eyes as he glares at me. I giggle, he is the same as when I first met him. I didn't recognize him at first but it has been years since we last met. And to be honest I kind of imagined he would look older. _**"how about you take a guess. I will give you a clue. I'm someone you know but haven't seen in years. Someone you ran into at a club And rescued. You also stayed at my home afterwards for a while. And at one point you told me that I look horrible when I was forced to wear a, yes ugly dress."**_ I tell him. His glare intensifies _**"Queenie? Master Makarov just got back, I want you to meet him!"**_ Lucy yells. I sigh, close my book, and head down stairs. My hips swaying as I walk. Laxus's eyes widen as he stares at me. Half way down the stairs I hear a chair fall and Laxus yell _**"Kayla Dare Queen?"**_Lucy give me a questionly look, I shrug. _**"met him when he was exiled"**_I tell her then I walk up to a short man standing at the bar, beer in hand. He is checking me out and I know instantly that he is Makarov Dreyar, Laxus's perverted old grandfather. I smile and hold out my hand **_"As you have heard I'm Kayla Dare Queen, Nice to meet you Master Makarov."_** He nods and shakes my hand as he asks_** "How old are you?"**_I take a step back _**"Twenty two, why?"**_ I reply. He nods and asks **_"Do you like my grandson?"_** I stare at him, why is he asking me this? I start babbling about how i haven't seen him in years. How I was only fifteen when I met him and how I'm way to busy to love anyways. He rolls his eyes at me. _**"Oh that's right! You were telling me about it last night. We should go talk to Freed and Levy! They might be able to help!"**_ Lucy tells me, then grabs my hand and starts dragging me. At least in out of that situation.

I can feel Laxus glaring at me. Me, Freed, Lucy, and Levy are at the table I was at earlier. Freed hand gotten every book about Rituals he could find. Is Laxus mad that I stole Freed from him? Or that I'm here? Is it that he thinks I will tell them his secrets? I turn and look at him. He is leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table, glaring at me. So I mimic him, Lucy gives me a questionly look until Laxus let's out an annoyed grunt. He gets up and walks away, so I put my feet down and giggle. Freed and Levy look up from their books

I whisper, then glance over at Laxus. He stopped halfway down the stairs and is glaring at me. _**"He really hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. How cute."**_ I murmur before giggling. Laxus turns away and goes to the bar. I smirk as we go back to reading the books. After half an hour I have a headache from all the yelling and fighting. I don't understand how they can concentrate for so long like this. Laxus is at the bar again, drinking. I sneak downstairs, snag his headphones and then sneak upstairs and put them on. Thankfully they block out all the noise, I put so soft music on and go back to reading. Its like that every day for a week. In the morning we would go to the Guild, I'd tease Laxus as I'm reading some book about Rituals. Eventually he will storm down to the bar and start drinking and after he falls asleep I will take his headphones and use them. I return them before he even wakes up! Finally half way threw the eighth day we finish. we have gone threw all the books and nothing makes sense. A few mention a Key holder but it's all Celestial Spirit. So we give up on the Guilds library and decide to go to the public library, which means I have to give Laxus his headphones back. As they walk to the door I go over to Laxus to find him asleep. With a smirk I get a piece of paper and fold it in half on the front I write _"you were asleep sooooo"_ then open it up and on the left I write _"I kept the headphones. Yay me, boo you!"_ and on the right I write _"So if you want me I'm a the public library with the others."_ Then I flip it over and write _"Oh and if you want, that offer I made you before you disappeared is still on the table!"_ Then I close it and place it in front of him and follow the others out as I change the music.

We go to a table and sit down, Freed and Levy goes to search for books on rituals while I go threw my playlist and talk to Lucy about what we are going to do next. After we go threw the books here. If we can't find any here she wants us to go to the Sabertooth Guild hall because apparently they have a huge library but that would wait until tomorrow. Levy and Freed bring pile after pile of books, by the time we had decided what to do next they had finished and listened as we go over the plan. We start going threw book after book. First we go threw to see if any mention key holders, those that don't go on the floor in a pile. So far nothing. We eventually finish then put the books that we don't need up and go threw the books we have. None of them end up being useful, it's all celestial spirit key holders. And it takes us two weeks to do it. None that are actually useful as well. So by the end of the fifteenth day at the library we are putting all of the books back. As I put books back I can feel someone's glare, I ignore it. Suddenly the headphones are being lifted off my head, I hit the person in the stomach and instantly hear a grunt. I look up and see Laxus glaring down at me. I glance at the others, they aren't paying attention. So I lean up and whisper _**"Have you thought about my offer?"**_ into his ear. Before he can answer someone runs past, pushing Laxus over and making us kiss and causing all of the books to fall. That gets Lucy's attention who gasps which gets Freeds and Levy's attention. Laxus takes a couple steps back, and looks away. I just look down, my face a bright red. Freed is staring at us wide eyed. I quickly turn back around and put the book I was holding up. Then I turn and head towards the exit. We still have to finish putting the books up, order the tickets for the train, and contact the Master of Sabertooth. But I don't care.

Lucy and Levy quickly follow me, leaving Laxus and Freed to put the books up. The three of us go to a Bakery I had noticed on our way to the library, I'm surprised it's still open. We go in and sit at a small table _**"So, how is it kissing Laxus?"**_ Levy asks, I burry my face in my arms. How could she ask such a question? _**"I dunno, does that really count as a kiss? Like it only even happened cuz someone shoved him!"**_ I ask them. Lucy laughs. _**"not funny guys! I've had his headphone for two weeks! I can't believe he didn't even notice! And then he gets shoved into me and forced to kiss me! He is sooooo going to kill me! Common it's not like he even likes me!"**_ I whine then look up at them. _**"How about we make the trip to Sabertooth a girls only trip? We stay there and look threw the books and when we are done we can enjoy the festival and talk about your crush on Laxus."**_Lucy asks me, excitedly. I hide my face again as I mumble _**"Good idea, you tell Freed and contact the Master of Sabertooth."**_ I tell her.

The next morning we drag our luggage to the train station, the Master of Sabertooth has already agreed to our request. Apparently we will be staying with him for the time being. Its so early that the sun hasn't even risen yet, we get our tickets and wait a couple minutes for the train. I can feel somebody staring at me so I sit with Lucy and Levy. The plan is to make Laxus miss me, but I have a feeling it's not just Laxus they want to effect. Once we get on the train I feel the person go away, weird. The train ride is long but at least I can watch the sunrise from numerous areas. I stare out the window as I listen to Levy and Lucy go over the plan. Its simple, go threw the library to see if we can find what we are looking for and if the festival is still going on by the end of it go and enjoy it. Wait a couple weeks before going back. I'm honestly surprised they haven't found me though, well that's not exactly true. They know where I am but three weeks without so much as a peep from them. I don't know what's going on but it's putting me on edge. Maybe they are planning something? Or waiting for me to be alone? I'm scared…we can't even figure out what they want to do with me. The hours pass slowly as I go over my thoughts, I wish I had Laxus's headphones but I don't. What could they possibly want to do that involves keys from all five dimensions? Suddenly something is being put on my head, snapping me out of my thoughts. Erza Scarlet is siting down, I look up. It's Laxus's headphones, why did she have them? I pull them down around my neck, it's not just Erza that is here. Erza, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Cana, and Juvia are here as well. **_"What are you guys doing here?"_** I ask them. Juvia smiles**_ "Juvia overheard Kayla Sama's plan, Juvia and the others had just come back from a mission so Juvia and the others thought that we would help Kayla Sama. Then Juvia and the others can enjoy the festival with Kayla Sama, Lucy, and Levy. Juvia hopes that maybe Gray will miss her."_** I nod and give Juvia a small smile. **_"I suppose we need to tell the Sabertooth Guild master"_** I tell them. Juvia smiles brightly as she says "Juvia already told him, he said Juvia and the others are welcomed to join!"

By the time we get there it's breakfast time and my stomach is growling, the six of us get off. I quickly lose sight of the others as we get into the platform. It's crowded, ridiculously crowded. I had not been prepared for this. I struggle to get threw the crowd, saying excuse me more times then I can count. How am I going to find them? Everyone here is so tall! After what feels like forever I get to the edge, but I'm instantly shoved off and land on some gothic looking boy. _**"S-sorry!"**_ I stutter as I get off of him. After helping him up he nods and says **_"Its fine, I'm assuming someone shoved you off?"_** I quickly nod, as I quickly look around. The feeling Is back, someone Is watching me. But who? _**"Is this your first time here? Are you looking for someone?"**_ I quickly nod _**"I was with my friends but we got separated. We were going to find the Sabertooth Guild master."**_ I tell him as I grab the handle to my suitcase and stand it up. He nods _**"I was looking for him myself. Do you not know his name?"**_ he tells me. I shake my head no. _**"Oh by the way, I'm Rough, Sting is the Sabertooth guild master. I suppose you could say I'm his right hand man. If you come with me I will help you find him."**_ He adds. I nod and motion for him to go. I follow him as we look for Sting and my friends.

After half an hour of looking we gave up to Sabertooth. That's where we find them, standing with a blond boy. Lucy is freaking out, waving her hands frantically as she yells at the boy. Pointing out that I don't even know his name or the location of the Sabertooth guild hall. **_"Lucy! I found the Sabertooth's guild masters friend. Honestly in not completely helpless"_** I tell her as I pout. Lucy and the others turn towards me. My feet hurt and I regret wearing heels. We walk over to them, I grab her hands and ask **_"Why did you disappear Lucy Chan?"_** she sighs and shakes her head. A couple minutes later the nine of us are at stings home, setting up his guest bedrooms. Four bedrooms for eight people and an exceed. It's not hard. Me and Lucy get one room. Levy and Juvia get another. Erza and Cana share. Then that leaves Wendy and Carla sharing the fourth room. After that we go to Sabertooth's library and start going threw their books. Turns out though, the festival has been bushed back two months because of some issues, so we will most likely be able to enjoy it. And so we do the same process we had done in the library. It takes about eight weeks, three times a week Lucy calls Freed to give him an update. Mainly so Laxus knows what's going on, she adds things like _**"I think rough is into Kayla"**_ or **_"I think Kayla is into Sting"_** or sometimes **_"I saw Kayla and Rough flirting"_** and _**"I saw Kayla and Sting flirting"**_ after a while Freed begged her to stop giving him updates on who was either into or flirting with who, I couldn't help but laugh at the desperation in his voice when I heard that. Obviously our plan is working. Good.

By the time we finish it's time for the festival. And we have found nothing again. With no idea where to look next we go to the festival. It's crowded, for the moist part we stay together but eventually everyone goes their separate ways. I try to stick with Lucy and Levy but after a while I end up losing them. I have felt eyes on me ever since we got to the festival and now I have a bad feeling. I go threw the crowd trying to find Lucy or one of the others. Suddenly I walk into someone, I back up and notice it's the man from before. The assassin. I take off running, pushing threw people and trying to find Lucy. I feel my keys warm up, they want out. They want to help, but I'm unsure if it will help. Fen opens his gate himself, he does that when I refuse to let him come out. He is stubborn, I grab his hand and drag him with me. Pushing threw people and trying to fond the others. We run into a dead end, I turn and see him. So I summon more some others. An angel, god, and a celestial spirit. I do fight with them but I'm not nearly as powerful as they are, even when I'm using their power but I still fight. We still fight. Everyone is watching us, one by one they get sent back. He kicks me back causing my keys to fall out of my jackets inside pocket. My eyes widen and I try to grab them but he is faster, as he picks me up by my hair I can feel tears role down my cheeks. I claw at his hand as I try to get free but it's futile. He just tightens his grip on my hair, everyone is so distracted by our fight that they don't even notice it's raining. And worse of all, nobody is helping. I'm on my own, but I'm used to that. Without my keys I'm completely useless. So I do the first thing that comes to mind, I scream _**"Wendy"**_ at the too of my lungs. I decided on screaming for her because of her dragon hearing, she is sure to hear me.

The rain comes down harder, the man covers my mouth with his free hand. I bite it, he slaps me. Before he can do more a lightning bolt comes down and strikes him, he releases me and I fall onto the ground. I quickly grab my keys and scramble back, Wendy is running towards me. I knew I could count on her. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and asks**_ "Are you ok Kayla Sama?"_** I slowly nod but it hurts, everything hurts. And I'm covered in mud. Wend, the sweet angel I have learnt she is heals me the best she can and I thank her. As she heals me though, the man gets struck by lightning numerous more times. I start to wonder how I didn't get hurt by it. If I had it would be obvious, but I didn't. So why? There is no way it's Laxus, why would he be here? He should be in Magnolia! And Zeus isn't even out! So….who? I look up at the sky, glad that Laxus's headphones are water proof but also curious. Another lightning strikes down, brighter then the other. I close my eyes tightly, a couple seconds later I'm being picked up. All of a sudden I hear send gasp and say **_"Laxus Sama! What are you doing here?"_** I slowly open my eyes, it's Laxus. He doesn't answer just grunts. Then he looks down at me, worry written in his eyes. I give him a weak smile, "**_Its not as bad as it looks? Wendy healed me? Umm…it only looks this bad cuz I'm covered in mud?"_** I tell him, he sighs and shakes his head. _**"Don't worry, you can put me down now though"**_ I add, he reluctantly puts me down. The three of us head off, it's not long before find a water fountain. I jump in it, it's quicker then going back to Stings house. I get out cleared of mud, but soaked from head to toe. I don't mind it. I have Poseidon contracted and Zeus so I'm not affected by water much. Laxus looks over at me, then he offers me an umbrella he had just bought, I shake my head no. He rolls his eyes and pulls me under it. I can feel Fennec pass threw the gate, he takes Laxus's umbrella then hands it to Wendy who was about to buy one herself. Laxus glares at him, but Fennec hands Laxus a bigger one then disappears in a cloud of smoke. I noticed before he had left he had used his fire to dry us. Laxus looks at me and I shrug. Like the spirits the demons are weird.

He takes my hand and pulls me with him. Using the umbrellas to keep us dry. The four of us enjoy the festival. Carla complains about the rain and I just roll my eyes. Of course Carla would complain about something we can't control. I stop when I spot something dangling from a prize wall, I drag Laxus over to the game. It's a key, but not just any key. It's hades, I've been looking for him for a very long time. I point to it and pull on Laxus's arm. He sighs and pays to play the game, I thought it would be simple at first but nope. Laxus tries, I try, Wendy tries but none of us seem to be able to get the key. Eventually I run out of money, I glare at the man who is running the game. I can feel a Key heat up, it's Zathos, God Of Good Luck. I summon him, with a smirk he pays the man and wins in the first try. Gaining the key, he gives it to me and pats my head. He ruffle my hair as I say **_"Thanks Zat! You're the best"_** and smiles. He chuckles under his breath as he goes back to the realm of Gods. Laxus let's out a loud grunt making me and Wendy laugh.

As we walk away I can hear someone scream _**"No! Somebody got the key!"**_ I smirk, I had gotten the key before someone else. About half an hour layer Wendy disappears so it's just me and Laxus. I'm honestly glad she left, I tease Laxus and I get to know him a lot more, it's fun. By the end of the day it had stopped raining and we are eating some food as we sit on a bench. The town is beautiful and it's festival is amazing. He gets up telling me that he's going to be right back so I finish my food and wait for him. The moment he is gone though people come out and attack me, Fennec is faster then them and protects me. **_"shit"_** I whisper, I had let my guard down without even realizing it. I summon more and put on my Fennec demon dress, it's a fiery red dress that doesn't even reach the middle of my thighs. It's also sleeveless, shows about half my boobs, and comes with a matching heels and headband. I create a whip out of fire and lash it at the people attacking me. Not long after I'm join by Leo and Lucy. And after about ten minutes of fighting we are all stopped by the magic council who arrest them and try to arrest me until Lucy tells them what happened. Laxus comes back and when he looks at me, his face turns red. I had changed into my Zeus God dress. It's like my Fen god dress only is storm themed, it's rainy with lightning going all threw out it. I giggle as I look up at him, he quickly hands me a box as Sting says _**"Lets head back to my place guys, they are closing the festival for now until they figure out what happened."**_ I nod, it's understandable with everything that has happened. Not only did it happen once but twice!

So we all head to his place and talk for a while before going to bed, in the morning someone from the council comes by. At the time I'm the only one up, he tells me about how the men worked for a woman that wanted to use my keys and my blood to combine all five realms into one and rule over everything. He also tells me that she and her followers have all been arrested. After she was arrested the noblemen, along with everyone else that was rebelling has stopped and gone into hiding. Then he leaves and all I can think is, so I can finally go home? But how do I tell Lucy and the others. They all act as if I'm staying, I don't have the heart to remind them that once everything is over I have to leave. I have to go back to my country, my kingdom, my people. So I spend the rest of the festival with them, then I pack my belongings. I'm wearing the gift Laxus had bought me, it's a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Fen has already grabbed my chest from Magnolia and put it in the demon realm. He comes and puts my bag there as well. I leave a note saying _"Love you all but I must be on my way now. Everything is over and done so I must return to my people. If you are ever near Beltarria I would love to see you."_ And then I leave. I stare out the window on The flight home. Wanting more then anything to go back to Fairy Tail, but I can't. My kingdom needs it's queen.


End file.
